VPBE
New Features * An integrated replay system. ** Replays are only stored on the server for 7 days. You can move these files to your local machine, at which point they are only deleted when you choose to do so. Replays you've watched are automatically transferred to your local machine. * Jungle minion now have division lines in their health bars (similar to champions). * Players can now setup custom recommended items pages in a similar fashion to creating Mastery Pages. These are not stored per champion, but you can access all your custom item pages on all champions. Skins * * has appeared in the game files. * * (turned out to be a working prototype) * * * Champions ; * (Passive): After a brief cooldown, Lissandra's next ability costs no mana. Hitting an enemy with movement impairing abilities reduces Iceborn's cooldown. * : Lissandra throws a spear of ice that shatters on contact with the first enemy struck, dealing damage and slowing their movement speed for a short duration. Enemies behind the struck target also take damage. * : Lissandra freezes the area around her, dealing damage to nearby enemies and rooting them for a short duration. * : Lissandra casts a slow-moving, long-range ice claw in a line, dealing damage to all enemies in its path. Re-activating Glacial Path teleports Lissandra to the claw's current location. * (Ultimate): **On enemy cast: Lissandra freezes an enemy champion, damaging and stunning them briefly. Dark Ice emanates from the target, dealing damage and slowing nearby enemies. **On self-cast: Lissandra encases herself in ice, rooting herself in place briefly and becoming untargetable and invulnerable. Dark Ice emanates from Lissandra, dealing damage and slowing nearby enemies. ; * ** Initial damage lowered to 35/55/75/95/115 from 45/70/95/120/145 ** Consumed mark damage AP ratio increased to 50% from 40%. ; * ** Big One now triggers after every third missile cast down from every fourth. ; * ** Cooldown increased to 80/65/50 from 80/60/40. ; * Base armor increased to 16 from 12. * ** Cooldown decreased to 22/21/20/19/18 from 26/24/22/20/18. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from 150 at all ranks ** Cooldown decreased to 110/100/90 from 150/120/90. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 50/60/70/80/90 from 60/75/90/105/120. * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from 100/150/200. ; * ** Cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from 100/150/200. ** Cooldown reduced to 120/110/100 from 140/120/100. ; * ** *** Now grants bonus damage equal to 10% of Udyr's total attack damage, instead of attack speed. ** *** Bonus attack speed increased to 30/40/50/60/70% from 15/20/25/30/35% (total attack speed unchanged). *** Bonus damage changed to physical damage from magical damage. *** Bonus damage increased to 60/115/175/225/290 from 30/80/130/180/230. *** Scaling changed to 300% bonus AD from 150% total AD. ; * ** Bonus movement speed when moving towards enemy champs decreased to 30/35/40/45/50 from 45% at all ranks. Reworks ; * Sejuani has received a minor (and personally unnoticeable) visual upgrade on all skins. * New skin. * Her current--although upgraded--classic skin is being released as **Free to players who already own Sejuani. **Available for two weeks in the stored before being retired. * Sejuani has received a mechanic upgrade of a similar to type of Taric's in v3.03. *New innate, Frost Armor **Dealing damage grants Sejuani 10 armor and 10% slow resist for 2 seconds. The duration stacks up to 4 seconds. * ** Now knocks up enemies hit and deals damage based on the target's maximum health. * renamed Flail of the Northern Winds ** Sejuani's next attack deals bonus magic damage then triggers Northern Winds' current effect for 4 seconds. * ** Passive: Dealing damage applies frost. (A visual indicator that does nothing, similar to Blight) * ** No longer stuns surrounding enemies at max range; instead slows by 90% for 1 second. ; * Trundle has received a full visual upgrade on all skins. * New skin with a Freljord theme. * His current--although upgraded--classic skin is being released as **Free to players who already own Trundle. **Available for two weeks in the stored before being retired. * Trundle has received a mechanic upgrade of a similar to type of Taric's in v3.03. * Trundle has received new lore that ties in with Freljord. * renamed King's Tribute. ** No changes. * renamed Chomp. * renamed Frozen Domain. ** No longer reduced the duration of crowd control. ** Now increases healing and health regeneration effects by 8 / 11 / 14 / 17 / 20%. ** Attack speed increased to 20 / 35 / 50 / 65 / 80 % from 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 %. * renamed Pillar of Ice. ** Slow now 35% at all ranks from 25 / 30 / 35 / 40 / 45 %. * renamed Subjugate ** Now deals 10 / 12.5 / 15% of their maximum health instead of 100 / 175 / 250 (+ 60% AP). ** Now steals 20% of their armor and magic resist at all ranks instead of 15% / 20% / 25%. ** Doubles over 5 seconds, then decays over the next 5 seconds; instead of just doubling over 6 seconds. ** Trundle keeps the stolen stats at full strength until the drain ends, after which they slowly decay. Items ; *Cost increased to 350 from 250. ; *Now has 10% cooldown reduction instead of 30 armor. *Now builds out of a Kindle Gem instead of a Giants Belt. *Total Cost reduced to 2000 gold from 2300. ; *Attack damage reduced to 45 from 50. *Total cost reduced to 2000 gold from 2300. *Builds out of + 2 x Maps The Howling Abyss The Proving Grounds just got sexy in a Freljord-themed map: vs . The two sides are uniquely decorated, including two new shopkeepers: the Hermit on Ashe's side (purple) and the Viking on Sejuani's side (blue). Ashe's base (that's Nexus and inhibitor) appears to resemble the outskirts of a large city, while Sejuani's base sits in the shadow of a mountain/forest. The lane structure is identical to the current proving grounds, including health relics and new frosty brushes. The map is available under the new "ARAM" game mode. Screen shots and concept artwork can be found: here]. ; * + + 370g * 180 health, 12 health regeneration * UNIQUE Passive: Enemy spellcasts charge your horn. Upon reaching 15 charges, you may use Battle Cry. * UNIQUE Active - Battle Cry: Gain 30% movement speed, 20 armor and 20 magic resist for 3 seconds. Category:Blog posts